Persistently Harassing God's Gift
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Yes, Theodore Malcolm Nott was quite a catch in Harry's eyes; the tall raven would have his little blonde as his own before they graduated Hogwarts and began their lives, hopefully, together. Plots of how to make Theo his were swirling through his mind as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. EWE, will also have Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Persistently Harassing God's Gift_

_Notes: A/U, OOC, EWE and Yaoi. I took some liberties with Theo's personality and looks though some of my information did come from HarryPotterWiki. Also, there were horcruxes in this fic but Harry was not one, merely connected to Voldemort by the cursed scar on his forehead. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 1*********~~~~~~~~**

After the war people began to disappear from his life; Molly Weasely and her family still loved Harry but seeing him all the time reminded her of what she lost, her son Fred. Then there was Ginny, though the reason she disappeared from his life was more his decision than hers.

Harry understood that his former girlfriend needed time to digest the fact that they would not be together as a couple anymore. Just like Molly and the rest of the Weaselys needed time to heal as a family; no matter how much he may be considered family he was not.

Hermione and Ron seemed to be lost in their own little world now that they had almost unlimited time to be together as a couple. Harry was happy for them but it was sickening to see the constant barrage of lovey dovey comments and kissing.

Ugh! Watching Ron slobber all over Hermione like a Thestral with a bone was enough to make him want to run away and never think of anything sexual again! But they were his best friends and they deserved their happiness as much as anyone else did.

So for the remaining time before he began his eighth year Harry sequestered himself inside Number Twelve with Kreacher, who was still delighted to serve Master Harry. Together he and Kreacher cleaned the stuffy house from top to bottom; removing any furniture past repair and repairing what could be salvaged.

Once the house was cleaned, aired out and things were back in their rightful place the house looked lived in and warm, something Harry never thought he would attribute to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

One of the final steps in making the house a home for Harry was fixing Sirius' and all the other burned out names on the Family Tree tapestry in the Sitting Room. Being the Head of the House Black Harry had full rights to reinstate all banished members; Andromeda could now access her dowry vault and Tonks would be recognized by her mother's family even if it was after her death.

Once that was completed Harry steeled himself, walked out of the sitting room and over to Mrs. Black's portrait; those bulbous mad eyes stayed with Harry the whole time, the black curtains were open but she did not scream or say a word to him.

Harry stared her down and damned her for her bigoted hateful beliefs before he cast a powerful "Confringio", watching in satisfaction as her portrait curled and burned, the pained screams of Mrs. Black filled the house until the portrait burned itself out.

The only thing that remained to show that her portrait was even there was the scorched wall, not even the frame remained under the power of Harry's magic. Kreacher finally brought himself out of the shadows, a look of sadness yet relief on his aged face; "Would Master Harry like me to fix the wall?"

Harry smiled at the house elf that had changed so much; "I would like that Kreacher, and then let's have supper, alright?" A happy nod was Kreacher's answer as the elf began to patch the burned wall and clear the air of the acrid smell of smoke.

But now he was back at Hogwarts, away from the comfort and cocoon of Number Twelve, and he was lonely. Hermione and Ron were wrapped up in themselves, Neville and Luna tried to be there for him but they had their studies as well.

However, he was constantly surrounded by people who flourished him with praise but that did nothing but make him uncomfortable and didn't alleviate his loneliness at all. At the other side of the spectrum were the people who were angry at Harry for providing testimony in their parents, or family members' trial. Harry could care less what these people thought of him. He knew he did what was right but the angry looks really did get annoying.

The students seemed to fall into these two distinct groups with the exception of Draco Malfoy and a tall slim Slytherin male called Theodore Nott. Draco ignored him completely as if Harry was not worth his notice, not that Harry complained. He rather liked this new silent Malfoy and hoped it lasted for the whole year; one year free of Malfoy's taunts would be heaven!

Theodore Nott on the other hand always seemed to be watching when Harry glanced at him in class or when they were in the Great Hall for meals; the other boys bright blue eyes staring as if trying to see inside Harry's mind and soul.

It was unnerving to Harry to be examined so closely even more so because the boy looked genuinely curious about Harry, not the usual rabid curiosity that showed on the faces of his normal admirers. He knew Theodore Nott was intelligent, that his father was a Death Eater but Harry could not recall Theodore even joining in with Draco's little gang.

Theodore wasn't bad looking either now that he grew into his facial features and height; where before he was lanky, thin and looked a bit rabbity Theodore was now tall and lithe with refined features. Harry was drawn to the other boy's eyes though more often than not, those sapphire eyes were so unlike any others.

Eventually, his curiosity got the best of the young Potter; one day during the fourth week of term Harry approached Theodore in the library to talk to him, maybe even figure out why the other was staring at him so intently.

That meeting sparked many more for the Gryffindor and Slytherin, something Harry quite enjoyed. It seemed the other boy was trying to find a way to talk to him hence the reason for the staring, Theo was trying to find out if his presence would be welcomed by Harry; it was, very much so.

Most often than not anyone could find Harry in the library, or on the grounds if the weather was nice, with Theo at his side, working on assignments or just talking about what was going on in the wizarding world.

As it turned out Theo never wanted to be a Death Eater and his father never pushed him to; a fact that Harry respected the elder Nott for even if he did not agree with the older man's allegiance to Voldemort.

However, Harry soon learned that even though Theo did not support Voldemort he did support the pure-blood ways and traditions; something he was keen to explain to Harry. Once the green eyed teen got over his aversion to all things pure-blood which took about two weeks and listened to Theo speak about Yule and solstices he decided it might not hurt to learn more about the pure-blooded way of life.

Needless to say that had made Theo very happy, so happy in fact that Harry was hugged quite tightly by the shorter boy. The raven haired teen did not mind it at all when the blonde hugged him; in fact he rather liked the feel of Theo's slim body next to him.

Indeed, Harry was gay; he came out before the beginning of eighth year, deciding it was time to be who he was now that he fulfilled his obligation to save the British wizarding world's collective ass. No one really minded at all only muggleborns really and Harry could not blame them, in the muggle world homosexuality was still considered a hush hush topic.

If only Ginny would understand this little fact; he was gay! She seemed to think that she could sway him back to her by throwing herself at him or making extremely lewd comments but all it really did was drive Harry further away from her. He cared for her but as a sister not a lover, unfortunately it didn't seem to be sinking in for the only Weasely girl and Harry was at a loss on what to do to make her understand.

Apparently Theo, knowing of Harry's plight, took matters into his own hands when Ginny tried to approach them in the library, no doubt to try and corral Harry and convince him to get back together with her.

Theo and Harry were sitting next to each other going over potion notes, one second Harry was looking down Ginny's shirt and the next his lips were being kissed by Theo. The taller boy did not mind on bit and threw himself into the kiss, swiping his tongue against Theo's lips, demanding entrance which was granted.

They kissed passionately, tongues colliding and sliding against the others as they fell into the taste of each other, totally forgetting who was around them. Harry was delighted that he finally got to kiss Theo after wanting to for so the last few weeks. They probably would have continued for a while longer if they had not heard a rather loud bang.

Breaking away, both males hazy eyed with kiss swollen lips, they turned away from each other and saw Ginny passed out on the floor, a small pool of blood under her head where she hit the table's sharp corner.

Harry stood, leaned down to collect his things, and pressed a kiss to Theo's lips before he quickly cast a hovering charm on Ginny so he could take her Madame Pomfrey. Before he crossed the library's threshold he turned; "We will discuss what happened later."

Theo smiled shyly, looking adorably coy; "Of course I'll meet you after dinner." Harry had to stop himself from making his way back over to the Slytherin and crushing their lips together. Unfortunately, while Ginny annoyed him with her constant chasing he did not want her to be hurt so he pushed his lustful urges and thoughts out of his mind and set out for the Hospital Wing.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes in the hospital wing; not dealing with Ginny though. Madam Pomfrey healed her within ten minutes and sent the girl on her way. The Gryffindor was enjoying a nice chat with the hospital matron, they were discussing his school year and what he career he hoped to pursue in the future.

Harry was not sure what he wanted to do; being an Auror appealed to him as did a Healer. Both careers offered an exciting work environment that called for you to be on your toes but becoming a Healer appealed more to the world savior. Harry enjoyed helping people and becoming a Healer would allow him to do that without the risk of being killed or injured on a daily basis.

There was also Kingsley's offer to consider, when the war ended many Department Heads and workers were dismissed due to their corruption or incompetence leaving many position open and available for others.

So far Harry was interested in the DOM even though one of the worst moments of his life occurred there. But the young man could not deny the interest he had for the place and the secrets that were kept inside its doors.

The more he considered it the more he like the idea of being an Unspeakable and another big plus was he could still help people and not get killed, well unless he screwed up royally while handling those maniac brains they encountered in fifth year.

Deciding to get another older wiser opinion Harry asked Pomfrey what she thought of him joining the DOM. To his surprise she smiled and explained that he was more like his mother than he knew; apparently his mother was an Unspeakable before she resigned to go into hiding.

Hearing that almost solidified his choice to be an Unspeakable but he wanted to discuss it with Kingsley and someone in the DOM before he made his choice. He knew he had the necessary grades as he studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while Ron, Hermione and he were on the run; he had to find something to kill the hours of down time in between Horcrux hunting.

Realizing it was almost dinner time Harry excused himself to go back to his dorm and wash up for dinner. Harry was looking forward to what would occur after dinner when he could find his little Theo and restart where they left off.

Really the little Slytherin was too damn adorable for his own good and Harry wanted him for his own; surprisingly no one else seemed to be vying for the Nott Heir's attention. Well their loss if they did not see what Harry saw when he looked at that gorgeous face and lithe body not to mention Theo's incredible intellect.

Yes, Theodore Malcolm Nott was quite a catch in Harry's eyes; the tall raven would have his little blonde as his own before they graduated Hogwarts and began their lives, hopefully together.

Plots of how to make Theo his were swirling through his mind as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, not paying one bit of attention to the dreamy eyed males and females staring at him or the glaring ones either.

_**If anyone is wondering about the title of this story it is one of the meanings for Harry's and Theo's names; I liked it so I used it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Persistently Harassing God's Gift_

_Notes: A/U, OOC, EWE and Yaoi; some may note that Harry is more straight forward and domineering which I attribute to growing up and maturing in a time of war. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Really the little Slytherin was too damn adorable for his own good and Harry wanted him for his own; surprisingly no one else seemed to be vying for the Nott Heir's attention. Well their loss if they did not see what Harry saw when he looked at that gorgeous face and lithe body not to mention Theo's incredible intellect._

_Yes, Theodore Malcolm Nott was quite a catch in Harry's eyes; the tall raven would have his little blonde as his own before they graduated Hogwarts and began their lives, hopefully together. _

_Plots of how to make Theo his were swirling through his mind as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, not paying one bit of attention to the dreamy eyed males and females or the glaring ones either._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 2*********~~~~~~~~**_

Harry was irritated as he stomped away from the Gryffindor Tower; of all the nights Hermione decided it would be great for them to catch up it was the night Harry had plans to see Theo in the library and continue where they left off before Ginny made herself an inconvenience.

Hermione was incorrigible as always; when he had said no the first time to spending time with her and Ron she had looked hurt but then that damnable determined shine came into her eyes and Harry knew he was screwed.

Finally, the green eyed Gryffindor relented, allowing himself to be dragged into the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon arriving Hermione led them to their favorite chairs around the fire, cast a silencing bubble around them and pinned Harry with her best glare; unfortunately it did not work on Harry after all this time and he sat there waiting for his friend to get to her point.

Hermione huffed; "Why is there a rumor going around about you and Theodore Nott making out in the library?" Harry just stared at Hermione nonplussed; what was it to her who he made out with? Did he interfere with her and Ron's relationship? Nope, he left them be.

Deciding to get straight to the point Harry spoke clearly, making it known he would not stand to be interrupted; "Rumor? It isn't a rumor Mione. This afternoon Theo and I enjoyed quite a few moments of snogging before Ginny feinted and I took her to the hospital wing."

"I have plans to meet Theo in the library tonight so I have to be going." Before he could stand Ron began to talk loudly, making Harry internally thank Merlin for the silencing charm around them or the whole Common Room would hear them; "Why Harry he's a Slytherin! You can't trust those slimy snakes and his dad was a Death Eater!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, staring blankly at Ron until the red head began to fidget, thankfully Hermione remained quiet; "Ron, have you forgotten I was almost a Slytherin, that I'm a parselmouth? And what of it if Theo's dad was a Death Eater? Means nothing to me since Theo was never marked and never fought on Voldemort's side."

"I like him and he cares for me, not the hero but me. I enjoy his company; Theo is intelligent, attractive and also an Heir to a Noble House just like me so he can help me learn my responsibilities before I leave Hogwarts." Both Ron and Hermione sat there in silence, digesting Harry's words.

Hermione spoke first; "When did you become interested in claiming Lordships? And why can't we help instead of Theo, I don't trust him Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, deciding it was time to end this; "I became interested after Theo explained the importance Lords play in wizarding government and it is also my duty as the Potter and Black Heir to claim my seats. As for helping me neither fo your can; Ron has no clue about the Wizengamot and you Hermione have almost no clue about the wizarding world at all."

"As for trusting him that is not your call Hermione and I'll ask you not to speak ill about Theo until you know him. Don't pass judgment on him because he's a Slytherin and a pure-blood; isn't that what they do when they call you a mudblood? See you don't like it when people judge you so refrain from doing it to others."

"I would like not to have this conversation again so here is how it will be; I care for Theo, I want to be with Theo and I will be with Theo. You two can accept it or not but it will not change the facts of how I feel. Now I have to go before curfew falls. Goodnight."

Neither of his friends said anything as Harry turned to leave the room, both to stunned at Harry's words. Well it was about time they realized that Harry was his own person now. That he had changed while they were too busy tongue fucking each other at every turn.

Besides did they think the three of them would be the same forever? The thought was insane; they were growing up and while Harry still loved them they were not the same people they used to be. The war changed all of them, made them grow up and become adults far sooner than they should of.

Sighing, Harry turned into the library, looking around for that soft blonde hair and growling when he did not see Theo. He should have known the other would have left by now. Theo hated to break rules and was always back in his dorm at least ten minutes before curfew, pouting slightly Harry turned to leave, cursing Hermione and Ron for keeping him.

The savior stomped back toward Gryffindor Tower not paying attention until he ran smack into the very gorgeous young man he was supposed to meet. Harry stood and offered his hand to help the smaller male up, liking the blush that adorned Theo's high cheekbones.

"Hello Theo; I thought I missed you. Where are you coming from?" The blonde smiled shyly at him, making Harry's blood boil. Did the blonde know how damn fuckable he looked when he smiled like that?

Of course Theo didn't but it did not change the fact that Harry wanted to bury himself deep inside that lithe body and claim the man in front of him. Harry slapped himself mentally realizing Theo was speaking to him this whole time. He tuned in just as Theo stopped talking, giving Harry an annoyed pouty look that did not help Harry's already weakening restraint.

Throwing caution to the wind Harry stepped up, wrapping his arms around Theo's slim waist and pulled the slighter boy against him before covering his mouth with his own. Circe kissing Theo was the best thing he had ever experienced!

Swiping his tongue against the crease of those plump lips Harry cheered mentally when that sweet mouth opened and allowed his tongue in. The blonde's tongue hesitantly came to meet his own, twinning and sliding against Harry's, pulling twin sounds of approval from both males.

Letting himself be carried away the green eyed male squeezed Theo against him harder, grinding his hardening length against the other boy's crotch, shivering with need when Theo mewled into their joined mouths.

Pulling away for air Harry began to press openmouthed sloppy kisses to that long neck, delighting in the smooth feel of Theo's pale skin. Divine, that was the perfect word for what Theo tasted like, felt like in his arms; Harry was going to be selfish in this and take more than he should for as long as Theo would let him.

Still pressing kisses to Theo's neck Harry stopped at the crook of the blonde's neck, beginning to nip and suck on the sensitive skin found there, delighting when a hickey began to appear on that alabaster skin.

Pushing forward still Harry moved on of his hands downward to cup and massage Theo's plump ass cheek, growling against the skin in his mouth when Theo whimpered.

Pulling away from the worried skin Harry surveyed the man in front of him, his erection hardening further at the sight in front of him. Theo looked positively sinful like this, head thrown back in pleasure, lips swollen, sporting Harry's mark on his neck and a bulge in his trousers.

Harry was going in for another mind blowing kiss when the sound of a clearing throat caught his attention, turning to look at the person interrupting them his eyes met with McGonagall's amused orbs. Not moving or letting go of Theo Harry cleared his throat and spoke; "What can I do for you, Headmistress?"

"Good evening Mr.'s Nott and Potter; may I ask that you both return to your dormitories. It is well passed curfew. However, I will not take points this time. Now say goodnight and be on your way."

Harry wanted to argue but when Theo backed away from Harry's embrace he knew the mood was gone, grasping Theo's slim hand he raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the soft skin; "I'll see you tomorrow, Theo. Sleep well beautiful."

Theo blushed a pretty shade of pink, making Harry smile at the other's embarrassment; Theo was not used to being complimented on anything seeing as the man liked to stay out of the way and go unnoticed if he could help it.

But Harry wanted to compliment him, tell Theo he was stunning, lovely, gorgeous, intelligent, well you get the idea and he would keep doing so if Theo let him. Theo's soft voice brought him out of his inner worship of Theodore Malcolm Nott; "Goodnight Harry and sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

With one more adorably coy smile Theo left quickly, leaving Harry and the headmistress alone together; "Harry is this relationship you are having with Mr. Nott serious?" Harry thought about it for a moment; no it was not serious yet but it would be if Harry had his way.

"Not yet but I would like it to be. But if you will excuse me I have to head back to the Tower." McGonagall nodded, a small smile on her aged face; "I wish you luck with Mr. Nott and happiness. You deserve it Harry more than any of us." Harry watched one of the strongest women he knew walk away from him stunned by her kind words; well at least McGonagall was okay with his and Theo's blossoming relationship.

Feeling like he was walking on air he made his way back to the Tower, giving the password to the Fat Lady and making his way into the comfy room. Retrieving his school bag full of homework Harry took up a place at an empty table in the corner and began his homework, quietly working through the lot of it.

No one bothered him but Harry noticed the curious stares being leveled at him, they probably heard the news about him and Theo; he just hoped no one bothered Theo about it.

The smaller male did not like to be the center of attention and being with Harry was like being under a microscope, maybe he should talk to Theo about that tomorrow. Harry had made his decision to pursue Theo but how did Theo feel?

He had kissed Harry but that may have been to distract Ginny but then again in the hall not too long ago Theo had been so responsive to his actions. Shaking his head slightly Harry went back to his potions essay, already thinking about how he would approach the Nott Heir tomorrow after breakfast.

_**Next chapter will be the final one; this was supposed to be a PWP but as we all know I usually have to create a decent plotline before the slash.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Persistently Harassing God's Gift_

_Notes: Well this is the end for now; I may come back to this fic later if the mood strikes me. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_No one bothered him but Harry noticed the curious stares being leveled at him, they probably heard the news about him and Theo; he just hoped no one bothered Theo about it. _

_The smaller male did not like to be the center of attention and being with Harry was like being under a microscope, maybe he should talk to Theo about that tomorrow. Harry had made his decision to pursue Theo but how did Theo feel? _

_He had kissed Harry but that may have been to distract Ginny but then again in the hall not too long ago Theo had been so responsive to his actions. Shaking his head slightly Harry went back to his potions essay, already thinking about how he would approach the Nott Heir tomorrow after breakfast._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 3*********~~~~~~~~**_

Harry stalked into the Great Hall the next morning, immediately seeking out Theo's blonde head at the Slytherin table, finding his prize the Gryffindor predatorily glided over to the table. Once he arrived he bowed formally, remembering his manners, and asked Theo to come with him.

The blonde of his most lewd dreams blushed adorably, before consenting to Harry's request and stood, slipping his slender hand onto Harry's forearm. Smiling happily the green eyed savior led them out of the now quiet Great Hall and toward the lake where they would have some privacy.

Once they arrived and sat down in the shade of a large tree, the winter sun was quite bright even if the temperature was quite chilly, Harry cast several strong privacy wards. No one would be able to see them or ease drop; he would not allow anyone to embarrass Theo if they overheard what was said.

Noticing Theo was wrapping his cloak tighter around his slim frame Harry cast a powerful warming charm; it would not do for his Theo to be cold or get sick due to sitting outside with him. When the warmth reached Theo a grateful smile was given to the Potter heir.

"Thank you Harry; now what is all this about?" Harry shifted and turned toward his blonde, once settled Harry began to speak; "I wanted to ask you how you feel about me?"

"Yesterday we shared several intimate moments and I wanted to know if they were just a passing fancy or do you want to be with me?" Theo looked at the boy next to him with wide eyes; "I thought it would be obvious Harry! I like you; why else would I kiss you like that in front of everyone in the library?"

"Or the fact that I let you manhandle me yesterday night before McGonagall caught us; do you think I kiss or let just anyone treat me like that?" Harry felt an immediate jolt of happiness flood him when he heard Theo's words; he was pretty sure the Nott heir wanted him but it was nice to here.

"Of course I don't think you do things like that with anyone but I just wanted to be sure this is what you wanted. A lot of people will talk about this and I know you hate being the center of attention or gossip. I care for you too much for you to get hurt or upset if anyone starts to slander our relationship, which people will."

"Are you sure you're okay with dealing with all the shite that comes along with being with Harry Potter?" Theo glared but his blue eyes were filled with warmth; "Don't swear, Harry, it is beneath someone of your station."

"Also, of course I'm okay with dealing with the circus that comes with being Harry Potter's lover; I don't want anyone else but you." Harry was taken off guard when Theo's plump lips met his heatedly. However, his shock soon passed and the Gryffindor took control of the kiss; thoroughly mapping out Theo's mouth and enjoying the sweet taste of the orange that the other man had for breakfast.

Their tongues slid and twisted around each other's, both savored the feeling of their mouths being joined together. A nip to Theo's lips from Harry brought a whimpering like moan from the Slytherin's bruised lips, pulling away Harry began to place kisses and nips to Theo's long neck until he met the neckline of the other's cloak.

Being impatient Harry grasped his wand and waving it expertly until both boys were in their boxers; Theo tried to cover himself but Harry would have none of it and grasped the other's slim wrists; "Don't ever hide from me Theodore Nott; you're absolutely stunning. Do you know that?"

A blush from Theo and another coy smile was enough to set Harry's already heated blood on fire. The raven haired teen shifted onto his knees and pressed his hand against Theo's chest, pushing the smaller male onto the ground.

Theo gasped when instead of meeting cold soil his back met a fluffy blanket, covered in heating charms. The blonde did not have time to observe anything else as Harry was already in between his legs, placing open mouthed kisses to every exposed inch of skin on Theo's chest and belly.

A moan left the blonde, his slim hands reaching for something to grasp on to. Finally, his questing hand sunk into Harry's black hair. The Gryffindor growled when Theo began to tug and massage the sensitive skin of his scalp; Merlin it felt amazing!

Bringing his mind back to the task at hand Harry lowered his mouth to the crest of Theo's hipbone, nipping at the jutting bone while his hands raised to tweak and torture Theo's hardened pink nipples.

Theo was in bliss, Harry's mouth and hands were sending him into a haze; his cock was swollen almost painfully. A whimper left him when Harry's hands moved from his now abused nipples and caressed the sensitive skin over his ribs before moving down to the waistband of his boxers.

Harry slipped his hands into the waistband and slowly began to lower the last piece of fabric hiding Theo from his hungry emerald eyes.

When the blonde was exposed completely Harry gazed ravenously, taking in every detail of the nude body below his; Theo truly was angelic with his flushed pale skin, rosy lips, flowing blonde hair around his head like a halo and those gorgeous blue eyes.

Harry James Potter knew he was the luckiest man in this world and he also knew he would never let Theo go. Raising his eyes back up to meet the lust darkened blue of his lover Harry spoke, his voice rough with need; "What do you want Theo?"

Once he was done speaking Harry brought one of his hands to Theo's rigid cock and began to stoke the heated flesh lightly. The raven preened inside as he watched Theo try to create a coherent reply at the same time Harry was touching his erection; it made his ecstatic that he could derail Theo's considerable intellect by just touching his cock.

"Um hm I want you to touch you but I'm not..." Theo trailed off looking nervous as if he finished his sentence Harry would be mad with him. The green eyed male knew what Theo was going to say and respected it; "Theo we will not have sex, I know it's too soon but right now I want to give you pleasure."

"Will you let me touch you; make you feel good?" Theo gazed back at him, every emotion easily readable in his blue eyes; "I trust you Harry, I'm yours." Taking that as Theo's version of yes Harry proceeded to remove his underwear and resettled himself, this time his larger body was draped over Theo's, their naked cocks coming together making both men his with pleasure.

Harry distributed his weight evenly between his knees and forearms as he continued to thrust downward while rolling his hips, trying to bring as much pleasure to Theo as he could.

His blonde felt amazing against him, his smooth skin rubbing against Harry's was amazing; Harry wanted more, to feel more of the man under him. Following his desire the Gryffindor moved again so he could free his arm without crushing the smaller body beneath him.

Using his now free hand Harry grasped both erections in his hand and began to stroke their heated flesh in time with their hard thrusts, bringing even more pleasurable friction and sensation to the both of them.

Theo was in euphoria, the feeling of being swept away by Harry's talented hand caused him to reach for the man on top of him, tangling his hands once again in Harry's thick dark locks.

Once he had a firm grasped on the raven tresses Theo pulled Harry down for a sloppy kiss full of tongue while he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips so he could thrust harder against Harry.

They set a sensual rhythm, both not wanting it to end but knowing it would soon. The combined pleasure of Harry's hand and their lengths crashing together was becoming too much for the two of them to take.

Pulling away from their kiss Harry looked down at the man below him, savoring the scene in front of him; Theo looked utterly wanton and debauched as he thrusted his slim hips, pressing his cock against Harry's as obscene noises let those pouty lips, driving Harry even closer to his orgasm.

Feeling his release sprinting upon him Harry lowered his head to the crook of Theo's neck, close enough for Theo to hear his words; "Cum with me Theo." A strangled gasp of pained pleasure came from Theo when Harry sunk his teeth into the crook of the blonde's neck, coincidently in the saw place as the hickey Harry gave the blonde yesterday, marking him as Harry's.

The raven did not remove his teeth from Theo's neck as he continued to thrust his hips and move his hand over their hard lengths. He shivered when he felt Theo's body arch, a moan of pleasure leaving the other as Harry felt rope after rope of cum explode from Theo's flushed cock and spatter against his muscled abdomen.

Removing his teeth from Theo's neck Harry raised his head to look at his lover; the sight of his normally shy and composed lover losing it so completely caused Harry to tumble over the edge. His orgasm slammed into him, Harry's body went rigid, a deep groan leaving him when his cock pulsed, coating their heaving stomachs and chests with his seed.

Harry released their now softening members and slid onto the blanket next to Theo, wrapping his arm around the smaller male and tugging him onto Harry's broad chest. Glancing down he smile when he saw his lover was almost asleep, Harry pressed a kiss to Theo's forehead; "Sleep love."

A chuff was his only response as Theo succumbed to sleep after their joint mind blowing orgasms; feeling sleep tugging on his mind as well Harry conjured another blanket and placed it over their nude bodies. The savior also rechecked his privacy wards to make sure they would not fall during their slumber.

Satisfied that they would not be disturbed Harry lowered his head and nuzzled Theo's soft blonde hair. This was what Harry wanted and needed, someone like Theo who could support him, keep him on track while still knowing when to back down to Harry's stubbornness and temper.

They were two total opposites but the complimented each other in every way and Harry would be damned if he let this perfect man out of his life or arms. Smiling goofily Harry hugged Theo tighter to him, enjoying the feeling of the added weight and warmth on his strong body; sleep came quickly and peacefully to the raven haired teen.

_**Generally my slash scenes are a bit rough but I wanted to do something fluffier this time. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Persistently Harassing God's Gift_

_Notes: Yeah yeah I know I said this fic was done but I this little diddy hit me and well here it is. Now I can leave this fic happy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_A chuff was his only response as Theo succumbed to sleep after their joint mind blowing orgasms; feeling sleep tugging on his mind as well Harry conjured another blanket and placed it over their nude bodies. The savior also rechecked his privacy wards to make sure they would not fall during their slumber._

_Satisfied that they would not be disturbed Harry lowered his head and nuzzled Theo's soft blonde hair. This was what Harry wanted and needed, someone like Theo who could support him, keep him on track while still knowing when to back down to Harry's stubbornness and temper._

_They were two total opposites but the complimented each other in every way and Harry would be damned if he let this perfect man out of his life or arms. Smiling goofily Harry hugged Theo tighter to him, enjoying the feeling of the added weight and warmth on his strong body; sleep came quickly and peacefully to the raven haired teen._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 4*********~~~~~~~~**_

Theo woke feeling content and light, turning his head he watched the handsome man next to him sleep. Harry truly was amazing and even more surprisingly Harry wanted him; who would have thought that quiet, scrawny Theodore Nott would land Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world?

Damn sure not Theo but he wouldn't trade where he was or who he was with for the world, noticing that it was near dark he snuggled into Harry's warm chest while tightening his slim arm around the other man's waist; "Harry wake up. I think we slept through dinner."

A grumble from the raven was Theo's answer, smiling the blonde disentangled himself from his lover's embrace. Another grumble, accompanied this time by a searching hand, was heard by Theo as the smaller male slipped out of that questing hand's reach; if Harry pulled him back into those strong arms Theo knew he would not be able to leave.

Standing with a chuckle he began to search out his clothes. After casting a few cleansing charms on his body he dressed quickly and cast the necessary charms to freshen and smooth out his rumpled clothing. Theo then began to fight with his knotted hair, giving up when the mass of blonde strands would not cooperate with him.

"See what I go through every day love?" Theo glanced over to a now messily dressed Harry. The blonde grinned indulgently at his lover; "I do. How do you deal with such hardship?" They both laughed lightly before Theo raised his wand and went about making Harry presentable to be seen in public.

"See Theo this is why I adore you and cannot be without. Who else can I trust to make me look so dashing?" Theo felt his heart swell under Harry's words; the blonde watched the raven survey his now perfectly put together and unwrinkled school robes.

However, Harry's dark hair was still distinctly ruffled, Theo was not a miracle worker it seemed and did not fancy getting into a fight with the other's stubborn hair that never laid flat.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance to you. Now let's go to the kitchens and get some dinner before we both have to retire to our common rooms for the night." Harry walked forward, clasping Theo's hand in his but there was a frown on his lover's handsome face. Theo didn't like that look on the man he loved; "What's the matter, Harry?"

The raven seemed to snap himself out of his thoughts, turning to smile a loving smile Theo's way; "Sorry I'm just worried that the Slytherins will give you a hard time." Theo nodded, understanding his lover's concerns even if they were unfounded; "I see where you could be worried but you shouldn't be Harry."

"After the war no one wants to make waves especially the Slytherins; they will leave me be like they always do. I'm sure I'll receive some dirty looks and rude comments but they can all go to hell for all I care, I have you and that is something I am not giving up for the sake of the idiots in my house."

Harry seemed satisfied with his answer for the moment and gave Theo's hand a squeeze as they made their way through the many corridors of Hogwarts until they came to the portrait of a bowl of fruit. After the raven tickled the pear and they were accosted by overexcited elves, who were eager to serve them. After receiving their food Theo and Harry sat down to their dinners.

The food as always was delicious and the two ate in comfortable silence until they were finished and Harry offered to escort Theo to his Common Room. The blonde accepted readily, liking the fact that Harry wanted to take care of him; it was a nice feeling for the normally self-sufficient boy.

The walk to the Slytherin common room went by too fast in Theo's opinion. However, his feelings of disappointment on having to leave his green eyed lover for the night were quickly pushed away when Harry's firm lips descended on his.

The kiss was wonderful, sweet and passionate; their tongues once again coming together in a perfect choreography of movements as if they had been kissing each other for years instead of a few days. A moan of loss left him when Harry pulled away from him.

"Good night Theo; I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Theo pouted slightly but stopped when another quick kiss was placed to his already kiss swollen lips; "I'll see you tomorrow then, sleep well Harry." A beautiful smile crossed Harry's face before he turned away and began to walk back toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

Theo watched his tall lover walk away, ogling Harry's firm arse and toned broad physique; the man truly was fit and he was all Theo's. A satisfied smug grin spread across the blonde's gorgeous face, turning to the blank wall Theo spoke the password and stepped into the dimly common room.

He ignored those present, none of them were his friends, and they did not deserve his attention. Finally the blonde made it to his room; his blue eyes quickly fell on his roommate's sprawled body on the bed.

Draco Malfoy looked up from his book, surveying Theo calculatingly; "So you're with Potter now?" Theo bristled and was about to give Draco a piece of his mind when the other blonde began to speak again; "Don't get all riled Nott it was just a question; I frankly don't give a damn if you're with Potter."

"I was just curious is all. So Potter huh?" Theo sniffed haughtily; "I don't see how that is any of your concern Malfoy, what goes on in my personal life is none of your business and I'll ask you to keep your nose out of my affairs."

Draco looked at Theo, a surprised look painted on his pale features, before he began to chuckle; "You know what Nott Potter may just be good for you; if he can get you to stand up for yourself like you just did. Good luck with all that then." After those words Draco went back to reading his book an amused glint in his grey eyes.

Theo nodded stiffly before he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his night robe; the quicker he went to bed the quicker he could see Harry tomorrow at breakfast and then he could sit with his lover during potions with Slughorn.

The blonde really was acting like a love sick thirteen year old but he couldn't bring himself to care all too much. He had Harry James Potter as his lover and it looked like they would be together for a long time yet. A sweet smile was on his lips as the Nott heir glided happily into the bathroom to get ready for bed, thoughts of their promising futures floating in his mind.

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Persistently Harassing God's Gift_

_Notes: Blah I was not happy when I read through this fic; the ending was too open ended so TAADAHHHH! Enjoy lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Draco looked at Theo, a surprised look painted on his pale features, before he began to chuckle; "You know what Nott Potter may just be good for you; if he can get you to stand up for yourself like you just did. Good luck with all that then." After those words Draco went back to reading his book an amused glint in his grey eyes._

_Theo nodded stiffly before he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his night robe; the quicker he went to bed the quicker he could see Harry tomorrow at breakfast and then he could sit with his love during potions with Slughorn. _

_The blonde really was acting like a love sick thirteen year old but he couldn't bring himself to care all too much. He had Harry James Potter as his lover and it looked like they would be together for a long time yet. A sweet smile was on his lips as the Nott Lord glided happily into the bathroom to get ready for bed, thoughts of their promising futures floating in his mind._

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 5*********~~~~~~~~**_

Theo was quite proud of himself as he surveyed the Room of Requirement; he snuck away from dinner to put it together before Harry arrived. The room looked fantastic with dark wood floors which were adorned with thick cream rugs.

The fire was crackling lightly, providing the large room with a bit of warmth. The large bed was in front of the hearth; the bed linens were an emerald green silk accompanied by fluffy pillows and a black comforter.

All this was to celebrate their graduating Hogwarts tomorrow and also to mark seven months of Harry and him being together. The past seven months were some of the best of Theo's short life; he adored Harry with all his heart and could not wait to begin their lives together.

It would not be easy for a while, both males had chosen careers that required a fair bit of training; Harry would be joining the ranks of the Unspeakables in the DOM while Theo was seeking his mastery in Spell Crafting with a master in Ireland.

He was excited to begin his studies; Spell Crafting was a dying art in Britain but it was highly sought after because of its rarity. Theo looked forward to creating new incantations and improving on existing ones. The blonde always had a knack for creating new spells; with his expertise in Latin it was not surprising to him.

Harry, on the other hand, thought his lover was amazing and loved it when Theo would explain his new spells, jinxes and charms. It made the slim male feel happy that his lover was proud of him and what he wanted to do.

Theo was equally proud of Harry; the Unspeakables only recruited the best and that was exactly what Harry was. When their training was complete they would assume a more normal schedule and would probably discuss having children then.

Children, the word gave Theo butterflies in his tummy. One day there would be a being that was a product of his and Harry's love. A child containing both of their blood would be born to them and Theo was looking forward to giving that child the best life he could.

Harry and his childhoods were dismal and full of cruelty. It was there firm belief that their child or children would never want for love or anything but they would not be spoiled like Draco Malfoy. No, they would learn the value of hard work just like any other child should.

The only downside for them was the fact that Ron, Hermione and the rest of Weaselys except for Bill, Charlie and Fleur wanted nothing to do with Harry or Theo. They could not understand why Harry wanted Theo, hell sometimes Theo didn't understand it himself, but the fact of the matter remained that Theo was exactly what Harry wanted.

And who was Theo to argue with Harry? And why would he want to? Harry was everything to him and they had survived after the Weasely's and Granger's abandonment. It was not their relationship to understand anyway so their opinions did not factor at all into his and Harry's life or relationship.

Shaking his head Theo proceeded to put the finishing touches on the room, sweeping across the space to light the small everlasting tea light candles on the nightstands next to the bed and mantle over the fireplace. After they were lit the room was bathed in the combined soft light of the candles and fire.

Sighing, Theo took off his over robe and slipped off his tie and vest, folding them and placing them on the dresser that appeared when Theo thought of it. Feeling content with his work he went to lie down on the soft bed and wait for his lover to arrive.

Tonight was special night for him and his emerald eyed lover. Tonight was the night they would finally join together as one. They had done many things but Theo wanted to wait until they consummated their relationship and now that they would no longer be in school this seemed like the right time to take their relationship to the next level.

Theo turned his head to the side when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw his messy haired love step into the room; "Hello love. Come in and relax with me." Harry looked around the room, a small grin on his face; "What brought this on, hmm?"

Theo smirked lewdly at his taller partner; "Well I thought it was time for us to take the next step in our relationship and I wanted it to be special and a surprise." Harry chuckled, shaking his head at Theo's facial expression; "Well who I am to deny you? If that is what you want that's what you'll get."

Theo shifted on the bed and scooted his way over to the gorgeous man now standing next to the bed. Rising to his knees he pressed a kiss to Harry's slightly chapped lips, savoring the way their lips fit together so nicely.

He couldn't hold back the little moan that left his mouth when Harry's talented tongue slipped past his lips and began to swipe and slide over his own appendage. Theo was in heaven feeling Harry explore his mouth but soon he decided to enter into the fray; his own tongue began to slip against Harry's, bringing another level of enjoyment to both males.

Pulling away Theo cast hazed sapphires into equally cloudy emeralds; he could not stop himself now even if he was a bit nervous. Reaching his slender hands forward Theo grasped his lover's robes and tugged him on top of him on the soft mattress.

When their bodies met it was pure bliss for the slender male; Harry's larger mass and weight made him feel totally safe and protected. Raising his head he began to pepper the green eyed man's neck with soft kisses interspersed with light nips, trying to convey his want and need without words to his dominant lover.

Thankfully, Harry understood the blonde's plea and with a wave of his hand they were both nude on the bed. The first press of nude skin against equally naked skin was euphoric for both men if the loud moans were anything to go by. Bucking his hips upward Theo hissed when their rigged erections slid together, creating lovely friction for both of them.

Harry's head rose, allowing his eyes to seek out Theo's flushed face; a smirk appeared on the larger male's handsome face as he pressed his hips downward, driving his cock harder against Theo's now leaking length; "Nah fuck Harry please need you."

That damnable smirk got bigger; "Do you now? Beg me then." Normally, Theo would glare and haughtily stride away from his lover but damn it if Harry knew him well enough to know that Theo was not going anywhere at this point; "Please Harry please! I need you."

A growl rent the air as a harsh nip was placed on the crook of the blonde's slender neck; "Of course my lovely Theo all you had to do was ask." A whimper was pulled from the sapphire males lips when Harry moved away from him, leaving Theo feeling cold and lonely, even if Harry was only kneeling in between his spread legs.

His back arched when he heard the murmur and subsequent burn of a cleansing charm, followed by the slickness of a lubrication spell being cast on his entrance and anal channel; "Now baby this may be a bit uncomfortable but it will get better I promise."

Theo knew it would be a bit uncomfortable. He had taken the liberty of reading as much as he could about anal sex and he knew what it felt to have at least two of Harry's fingers inside him but Theo felt warmth spread through him at Harry's caring and concerned words; "I know Harry. Just be gentle. I love you and I trust you."

Harry smiled a blinding smile and nodded, bringing his now slick finger to caress the blonde's winking pink entrance. With little preamble the raven sunk his finger to the knuckle inside the blonde's tight hole, pulling a moan of pleasure from Theo bruised lips.

Theo's body felt like it was on fire and he needed more, rolling his hips to the rhythm of Harrys thrusting finger he drove that plunging appendage as deep as it would go and screamed to the ceiling when the tip hit his prostate dead on.

His head was now thrown back, spreading his thick blonde tresses across the bed as he allowed his body to instinctively move; his intelligent mind completely stopped working when Harry's finger continued to abuse his prostate.

Soon another two fingers were slipped inside Theo's willing body, stretching his channel to accommodate something much bigger and satisfying; the continued onslaught on that little bundle of nerves was sending Theo to the brink of his endurance and his sanity.

When the pleasure became almost became painful Harry pulled his fingers out of Theo, obviously deeming the blonde ready and prepared. The raven prodded his smaller lover to shift up the bed and rest his head on the pillows.

Harry followed his lover, moving like a sleek panther as he situated himself on his knees and forearms, hovering over Theo's almost shaking form on the bed; "Ready love?" All Theo could do was look straight into those green eyes filled with love and affections and whimper while nodding.

Harry pressed a sweet kiss to Theo's soft lips as he shifted his hips, bringing the blunt head of his straining erection to the blonde's stretched rosebud. The slimmer male relaxed his heaving body and spread his legs wider to give his love more room to move.

With a deep breath from both males Harry began to surge forward, slowly pressing and spreading Theo's virgin body open with his thick cock. The feelings running through the blonde's body at this moment were indescribable; there was pleasure with a hint of burning pain as he was penetrated for the first time by Harry's member.

But the overwhelming feeling was of completeness; he felt like for the first time he was whole and right where he was supposed to be. When Harry's hips met Theo's slick bum the raven stilled and allowed his slim lover to adjust.

Taking deep breaths and shifting his lithe hips Theo felt the burning pain subside, leaving nothing but the exquisite feeling of fullness behind. Deeming himself ready Theo bucked his hips, making Harry's impressive erection sink deeper into his slick hole.

Harry groaned loudly as Theo mewled with delight; adjusting himself the raven grasped Theo's legs and brought them over his broad shoulders before he leaned over, bending the blonde's body almost in half.

Once Harry was satisfied with this new position he brought his muscled forearms back to the bed and began to pump his length in and out of Theo's body. Salazar it was incredible to the blonde, Harry's cock felt amazing moving inside of him, stroking his slick walls and massaging his prostate on every pass.

Soon Theo's hands moved to sink into Harry's thick hair and brought his lover's lips down to his own, pressing their lips together the two exchanged sloppy kisses as they moved against each other in perfect tandem.

Harry swallowed every mewl, whimper and strangled scream Theo was making as they continued to snog. Breaking away from the kiss Theo began to plead with his larger lover for more, he needed more and he would not be denied; "Harry unn Harry please harder!"

A nip to his kiss swollen lips was Harry's response, it seemed the blonde wasn't the only one having issues creating coherent words or thoughts. Theo moaned when the raven's slow deep thrusts became harder and faster.

The blonde didn't know how long he could hold off; he was already leaning over the edge of orgasm when Harry was finger fucking him. And now the sensations were magnified by a thousand, the raven's fingers could never simulate the absolute euphoria he felt when being filled with Harry's thick length.

The heat in his belly was scorching and building until it would not be ignored and Theo knew he would cum soon; "Please love touch me, please." Harry, whose eyes had never left Theo's beautiful face, pressed quick kiss to the blonde's lips before his hand moved in between their sweaty bodies, grasping the blonde's flushed cock.

Theo howled to the stone ceiling, his voice bouncing off the walls as his length was pumped in time with Harry's powerful thrusts. The fire in his belly exploded, burning through his muscles and nerves as his cock pulsed in time with his erratic heartbeat, releasing rope after rope of pearly seed onto their bodies and Harry's hand.

His length was pumped until there was nothing left for the blonde to give and with a few more hard thrusts inside Theo's now boneless body Harry came, pulling a whimper from Theo's slack mouth as he felt the raven's thick seed fill his well fucked body.

Harry thrust shallowly and softly, drawing out his pleasure until his cock softened. Still inside of Theo Harry pressed his lips against the blonde's in a sweet kiss, pushing all the emotions Harry was feeling into that simple touch of lips, pulling away Harry began to speak punctuating each word with a kiss to Theo's lips; "I adore you, Theodore Malcolm Nott. I love you baby, always."

Theo smiled a rare smile that only his lover ever got to see; "And I love you, Harry James Potter-Black, always." Harry beamed back, with a flick of his hand a small box flew into the raven's outstretched hand.

Theo watched on in nervous anticipation, hoping to Merlin this was what he thought it was. Harry opened the box and removed a gorgeous white gold ring with the Black's coat of arms on each side of a large square cut onyx stone. Letting Theo's legs slid down his shoulders to rest on the bed Harry shifted his soft length still inside Theo.

Bringing his free hand to Theo's slim left hand he slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger; "Theodore Malcolm Nott, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and the bearer of my children?" Theo smiled another beautiful smile up at his raven haired lover, savoring this moment for a moment before he answered; "Of course I will."

Harry smiled again, pressing their foreheads together as he played with the ring that at this point resized itself to fit Theo's slender finger; "This is the happiest moment of my life and I have you to thank for it Theo. I love you."

Theo blushed and pressed a kiss to Harry's swollen lips, unfortunately the moment was ruined when Theo yawned. A chuckle was heard from Harry; "Tired love?" Theo glared but nodded grudgingly, he didn't want this moment to end but his eyes were drifting shut.

It seemed his first time making love took more out of him than he thought it would. He moaned when he felt Harry remove himself from his body, leaving him feel empty before a frown marred the blonde's brow when he felt his lover's seed spill out of his body.

Harry kissed away his frown and murmured a cleansing and a freshening charm, leaving both of them clean of the remnants of their coupling. Harry moved off of Theo's body and settled next to the blonde male, wrapping his arm around his slim lover's shoulders the raven pulled Theo's body to press against his with his blonde head resting on Harry's strong chest.

The sapphire eyed male nuzzled his face into his raven haired lover's chest, enjoying the feel of Harry next to him and the warmth that seemed to flow off of his larger lover's body. The feeling of the soft blanket being placed over them was quite welcome; the rooms in the castle were always drafty even in the summer.

Snuggling down into the bed and against his lover Theo allowed his eyes to slip closed and drift off into sleep. Harry following his lover into Morpheus' call not long after.

Waking the next morning was something Theo did not want to do. He wanted to stay in bed with his fiancée and only rise when it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, that would not happen, both of them had speeches to give; Theo as the top student of the year and Harry as the savior of the wizarding world.

Both could do without the attention but McGonagall asked them and they could not refuse her; she was one of their biggest supporters when it came to Theo and Harry's unexpected romance. Shockingly, Draco Malfoy was another; who would have thought?

Not Theo, and damn sure not Harry, but it didn't make it any less true; Draco Malfoy had spoken out quite loudly in favor of Theo and Harry being together. The platinum blonde explained that in this time and age if someone made you happy did it really matter what Hogwarts House they were in or who their father was? And Draco also pointed out that Harry deserved to be happy after all he had done for them?

Needless to say most Slytherins left the couple alone and several Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindor's, namely Neville, had begun to associate with the two males again. After a while more people came around once they saw how happy Theo made Harry and vice versa.

Now only a few students seemed incapable of accepting Harry and Theo's choice to be together; the Weasel, Weaslette and Granger being among the students along with some of the Weasely family. Theo knew it bothered Harry at first but after a time the raven accepted that if they could not be happy for him as he was then he didn't need them in his life.

The blonde Nott heir had no family and few friends so no one really had an issue with him and Harry being together and that was relief for Theo. Shifting closer to Harry Theo placed a kiss to his lover's cheek, realizing they would have to get up soon to make it to graduation ceremony.

Hearing a grumble from Harry Theo decided his lover was awake enough and slipped out from under the warm covers. He winced when he stood; a sharp pain erupted from his lover back and now far from virgin entrance.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Harrys strong hands touching his lover back and bum, mumbling a few healing spells to take away the discomfort of their first joining; "Better love." Theo turned his head to look over his shoulder at his sleep ruffled lover; "I am. Thank you Harry."

"Now I'm going to shower and get cleaned up. Can you ask the elves to bring my things from my room?" A murmured "Of course love," was heard from Harry as he lay down to wait for his blonde lover to be done in the bathroom. Theo smiled and made his way to the en suite bath.

Thirty minutes later Theo emerged looking as put together as he always did, his now mid back length hair was styled in waves that fell over his shoulders while his bangs framed his sapphire eyes delightfully. A whistle rented through the air from Harry as he showed his appreciation for how Theo looked.

"Now it's your turn Harry. Go get cleaned up. The elves brought your toiletries and trunk into the bathroom when they brought mine." Harry pouted a bit but got out of bed to get ready for the graduation ceremony, giving Theo a kiss on his cheek before he entered the bathroom.

Theo smiled and called out; "Dobby." With a pop the happy house elf was bouncing in front of him; "You calls Dobby Master Theo?! What cans Dobby do fors you?" Theo had to grin at the crazy elf and his antics, much better than Kreature in his opinion.

"Yes, Dobby there is something you can do for me. Would you bring my trunk and Harry's to Number Twelve when Harry is done getting ready?" Dobby nodded frantically; "Of course Dobby would be honored to bring Master Harry and his Theo's trunk home for them."

Theo waved his hand, letting Dobby know he could leave and with a pop the little elf was gone. Strong arms wrapped around Theo, alerting him to Harry's presence; "Ready to go down to breakfast my fiancée?" The blonde pressed himself back and against his lover's strong front; "I am and please pack all you things and put them in your trunk; Dobby will be taking them to Number Twelve for us."

"Alright love give me minute and then we can get some breakfast." The whole time they were pressed together Harry's hand had not stopped caressing the engagement ring on Theo's left ring finger.

Moving away the green eyed teen collected anything he used in the bath and tossed them into his trunk, causing an exasperated eye roll from Theo; Merlin and Salazar Harry would never learn to pack correctly but then again it was Harry's stuff so Theo didn't mind too much.

Once Harry had thrown all his things into the trunk he took Theo's hand and both men walked hand and hand into the Great Hall for breakfast and the beginning of their lives together.

Both men could not be happier and soon their lives would begin for real together. He knew their training would start soon and he knew the days would be long but as long as Theo got to return home to Harry he would survive it all.

_**There that's better! I just felt the story was a bit open ended and I wanted a bit more closure and of course some true blue slash!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
